


Worth it

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-19
Updated: 2011-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-14 21:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius Black is worth it. (If you aren't from the United Kingdom you might have to use google to get the ending.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth it

**Author's Note:**

> Done for accioscar for the meet-up! Beta'd by blackestbird

His hand came up to touch the cold glass as he fought back the tears threatening to fall. No matter how many times he looked in the mirror, he couldn’t quite get over his appearance.

There was a time when his hair was long and flowing, cascading over his shoulders with a healthy glow, but now there were only limp locks in its place.

He ducked his head as his skin morphed into shaggy black hair. Shuddering throughout the transformation, he sat back on his hind legs, looking into the mirror once more.

A soft whimper left his mouth involuntarily. His coat was no longer shining, but matted and dry. He was once a striking canine, nearly wolf like, but now he felt pathetic.

Sirius Black had bad hair and he was not a happy boy.

He continued to stare at himself, switching back into his human form seamlessly as a sound on the television distracted him.

“My hair feels stronger, full of life, replenished, with a healthy shine. It’s got its mojo back.”

Sirius gasped as Cheryl Tweedy swung her head back and forth, letting her hair bounce back into place, looking like the exact opposite of his.

As the advert ended, Sirius smiled. He had the perfect idea.

“Oh yes Cheryl,” he said to the television set, “I am so worth it.”


End file.
